Der Seher von Sevenwaters
by JauntyJack
Summary: Oneshot zu "Die Tochter der Wälder". Was wirklich am Ende von Band 1 mit Finbar geschah ... ;-


_Der Seher von Sevenwaters_

Zwei Kinder standen an einem Seeufer. Ein kleines Mädchen, dessen dunkles Haar ein Wirrwarr langer Locken war, die sich nicht zu bändigen ließen - dessen grüne, ehrliche Augen staunend den Anflug der Schwäne beobachteten. Neben ihr ein Junge, nur wenige Jahre älter: Ich selbst, mit meiner kleinen Schwester Sorcha. Regungslos standen wir da, während die Schwäne in ihrer Formation, in geordneten Reihen, im dämmrigen Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zur Landung ansetzten. Obwohl ich gewußt hatte, daß sie kommen würden, sah ich voller Ehrfurcht zu, wie die großen, majestätischen Vögel sich auf den See gleiten ließen; wie das blendende Weiß ihres Gefieders eins wurde mit dem silbrigen Aufblitzen der Wasseroberfläche. Ich erinnere mich an den warmen, sanften Druck von Sorchas Hand, als ihre Finger meine umschlossen. Das Rauschen des Wassers, das die Schwäne empfing, klang wider, wie der Name meiner Schwester, _Sorcha, Sorcha._

Wenn ich heute daran denke, spüre ich immer noch die tiefe, wortlose Verbundenheit, die zwischen uns herrschte. Dieses unausgesprochene Verständnis zwischen meiner Schwester und mir war da gewesen, seit Sorcha an jenem Mittwinterabend ihren ersten Atemzug getan hatte. Der Abend, der alles veränderte; denn unsere Mutter starb in dieser Stunde. In den folgenden Jahren wuchsen meine sechs Brüder und ich halbwild im Wald und dennoch wohl behütet auf dem Gutshof auf. Wir liebten unsere Schwester, sorgten für sie und erzogen sie, so gut wir es konnten. Unser Vater, Lord Colum von Sevenwaters, zog sich von uns zurück, bis er die älteren Jungen nach einigen Jahren für nützlich befand und sie in seine Verwaltungspläne und Kriege mit einbezog.

Der Abend, an dem ich meiner Schwester die Schwäne zeigte, war das Ende eines typischen Tages, den Sorcha, mein jüngster Bruder Padraic und ich ungestört auf den Ländereien unseres Tuáth verbracht hatten. Und doch war es anders. Padraic war auf dem Hof, während ich mich mit Sorcha davongestohlen hatte, um die Schwäne heimkommen zu sehen. An diesem Abend gab es nur sie und mich - und die Schwäne. Ein kostbarer, geheimer Moment von denen es so viele und doch zu wenige in unserem Leben gab. In dem Augenblick, in welchem Sorcha meine Hand umfaßte, fühlte ich nicht nur meine unendlich tiefe Zuneigung zu ihr. Ich verspürte auch eine merkwürdige, intensive Verbundenheit zu den Schwänen, die sich auf dem Wasser tummelten. Als wären diese anmutigen Vögel ebenso ein Teil von mir, wie meine Geschwister es waren.

Heute, Jahre später, sitze ich allein an diesem Seeufer und warte auf die Schwäne. Konzentriert, bewegungslos, kaum den prasselnden Regen um mich herum wahrnehmend. 

Drei Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem Colum von Sevenwaters seine zweite Frau, Lady Oonagh heiratete, die einen Fluch über unsere Familie brachte. Einen Fluch, durch den meine Brüder und ich in wilde Schwäne verwandelt wurden. Einen Fluch, den nur unsere kleine Schwester Sorcha zu bekämpfen und schließlich zu brechen vermochte, in drei langen Jahren des Schweigens und des Leidens. Sorchas Gelübde an die Waldgöttin, nicht zu sprechen, ehe der Bann aufgehoben war. Ihre stummen Tränen und das Blut, das sie vergoß, während sie für jeden ihrer Brüder ein Hemd aus den stacheligen Fasern der Mierenpflanze fertigte. Tag um Tag, Jahr um Jahr, bis ihre Hände verunstaltet waren und sie innerlich zu zerbrechen drohte, obgleich ihr Geist so stark war. Menschen unseres eigenen Volkes und Menschen von dem Land auf der anderen Seite des Meeres taten meiner Schwester Dinge an, die für immer Narben in ihrer Seele sein werden. 

So wie der Fluch Lady Oonaghs für alle Zeiten den Bewohnern von Sevenwaters in Erinnerung bleiben wird; denn ich bin der lebende Beweis dafür: Mein Mierenhemd war das letzte, welches Sorcha gesponnen und nicht ganz vollendet hatte, mit nur einem Ärmel. In letzter Sekunde hatte unsere Schwester im Angesicht des Todes ihr Schweigen und das Schicksal den Fluch gebrochen. Doch der fehlende Ärmel war es, der mich für den Rest meines Lebens zeichnete: Ich, Finbar von Sevenwaters, habe seither anstatt meines linken Armes noch immer den schimmernden Flügel eines Schwans.

Von meiner Mutter habe ich die Gabe geerbt, die der Blick genannt wird. In der Vergangenheit habe ich viele Dinge vorausgesehen: Vaters und Sorchas Leiden - die Zeit der Dunkelheit, die unsere Familie befiel. Die Berufung meines Bruders Conor zum Druiden und Padraics zukünftigen Weg zu fernen Ländern durch die Seefahrt. Mein Schicksal jedoch nicht. Versonnen betrachte ich den nun stumpfen Mierenfaden in meiner Hand, das letzte Stück des erlösenden Hemdes, das mir geblieben ist.

Eine weiße Bewegung am Himmel reißt mich sekundenlang aus meinen Gedanken, nur um im nächsten Moment die unumstößliche Wahrheit zu bestätigen. Mit einem Geräusch, das zu flüstern scheint, _Sorcha, Sorcha,_ gleiten die Schwäne in der Abenddämmerung auf die Wasseroberfläche des Sees. Einer der Vögel scheint mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen, umgeben von schnatternden Jungtieren, dessen grau meliertes Gefieder allmählich in das blendende Weiß übergeht, welches ihre Mutter hat. Tief in meiner Erinnerung regt sich Erkennen. Es ist jenes Weibchen, das sich mir angeschlossen hatte, als ich selbst noch ein Schwan war. Ihre schwarzen Augen scheinen direkt in meinen Geist zu blicken.

_Komm, _ruft sie leise,_ komm, mein Geliebter. Folge mir..._

Ein Gefühl der verzweifelten Sehnsucht überkommt mich, ein wildes Verlangen, das meinem Herzen einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt. Schwäne bleiben ihr ganzes Leben lang ein Paar...

_Du bist einer von uns..._ Die jungen Schwäne, meine Kinder. _Komm zu uns, ins Wasser, ins Wasser..._

Langsam stehe ich auf; gehe zögernd einen Schritt vor, bis ich mein Spiegelbild auf der Oberfläche des Sees erkenne: Ein blasser, junger Mann mit dunklem Haar, dessen verfilzte Locken lang bis auf die Schultern reichen. Augen so unergründlich tief und farblos wie Licht, das durch stilles Wasser fällt. Der Körper von mittlerer Größe, aber schrecklich mager, das Gesicht abgehärmt mit einem Blick von namenloser Wildheit - und an der Seite meiner linken Schulter, die rosig schimmernde Schwinge eines Schwans. 

Der Grund, daß ich mich von anderen Menschen fern halte, da die meisten Dorfbewohner mir folgen, sobald sie mich erblicken. Sie versuchen, diese weichen, geheimnisvollen Federn zu berühren. Doch menschliche Nähe weckt Angst in mir, jenen panischen Fluchtinstinkt des Schwanes, der in mir lebt. Sorchas Geist und den meines Vaters habe ich durch meine innere Stärke heilen können, aber diese Kraft ist nun erschöpft. 

_Folge uns... Komm zu uns, in die Freiheit des Windes, des Wassers..._

Was ich sehe, ist eine Gestalt des Zwischenreiches: Halb achtzehnjähriger junger Mann, halb wildes Tier und gleichzeitig keines von beidem.

_Komm mit uns, sei frei, treibe, fliege davon..._

Ich schließe die Augen. Meine Gedanken rasen; drohen mich zu sprengen. In meinem Kopf pocht wahnsinniger Schmerz. Wieder ertönt das Schnattern, die sehnsuchtsvolle Stimme in meinem Geist wird immer lauter, immer intensiver...

_Ins Wasser, nur einen Schritt. Es ist so einfach..._

Plötzlich spüre ich eine weitere Stimme, die meinen Geist berührt. Eine andere Stimme. Sorchas Stimme.

_Finbar, Finbar wo bist du?_

Ich reiße die Augen auf, starre ins Wasser des Sees auf mein Spiegelbild. Mit der Hand umfasse ich fest meinen Talisman, das Amulett mit dem Eschenzeichen, welches meine Mutter mir kurz vor ihrem Tod gab. Ich drehe mich um, werfe einen Blick zu der Birke, die meine ältesten Brüder Liam und Diarmid damals in derselben Stunde gepflanzt hatten. In jenem Baum lebt Niamhs Geist weiter. Eine lebende Erinnerung an meine Mutter, von der ich das Geschenk des Blickes, der gleichzeitig mein Fluch ist, geerbt habe.

_Finbar, wo bist du? Antworte mir!_

Sorcha ist in der Nähe, sie sucht nach mir. Abermals schaue ich auf den See, dessen Oberfläche nun beinahe ruhig daliegt. Nur ab und zu schlägt sie kleine Wellen, wenn die Schwäne auf dem Wasser gleiten. Mittlerweile hat es aufgehört zu regnen. Es ist Nacht. Immer noch lockt mich die glitzernde Tiefe des Wassers, vom Vollmond erhellt. Es wäre so einfach, mich der kalten Umarmung des Sees zu überlassen...

_Finbar, bitte antworte mir!_

Ich spüre, wie meine Schwester verzweifelt versucht, mit ihrem Geist den meinen zu berühren. Dennoch antworte ich nicht, sondern schotte meine Gedanken vor ihr ab. An meiner innigen Verbundenheit zu Sorcha hat sich nichts geändert, aber ich kann meine Gefühle und Gedanken nicht mit ihr teilen. Nicht diese.

_Es ist zu spät._ Das ist die endgültige Wahrheit - meine Wahrheit, mein Schicksal. Ich kann mich weder in einen Schwan zurückverwandeln, noch ist es mir möglich, weiterhin unter Menschen zu leben. Doch das Opfer, welches Sorcha in den letzten drei Jahren für mich und den Rest der Familie gebracht hat, verbietet mir, einfach aufzugeben. Es wäre nicht nur ein weiterer Sieg der Lady Oonagh, sondern gleichermaßen wie Hohn gegenüber dessen, was Sorcha für uns alle getan hat.

Wieder höre ich die Geiststimme meiner Schwester nach mir rufen. Sie ist so nah, zu nah; ich muß mich jetzt entscheiden. 

Nur wenige Schritte, und ich habe die Stelle des Ufers erreicht, an dem der feuchte, weiße Sand in klares Wasser übergeht. Das kühle Naß umspielt meine bloßen Füße, während ich den Mierenfaden des ärmellosen Hemdes neben meinen letzten Fußabdruck lege, der im Sand zu sehen ist. Dann nehme ich mein Amulett ab und lege es dazu. Als ich mich wieder aufrichte und dabei den Flügel kurz öffne, um mir Gleichgewicht zu verleihen, fällt eine einzelne weiße Feder zu Boden.

Diese drei Dinge werden alles sein, was ich zurücklasse. Die Leute werden sagen, ich hätte mich ertränkt. Sorcha aber wird wissen, das es nicht so ist.

Langsam gehe ich vorwärts, im flachen Wasser des Seeufers, so daß meine Fußspuren verwischen. Über die Felsen, die das Ufer säumen, erreiche ich schließlich den Waldrand, wo ich mich in den Schatten der Büsche und Bäume zurückziehe. Von meinem Versteck aus beobachte ich, wie die Schwäne einer nach dem anderen auffliegen und am Horizont verschwinden.

Wenig später kommt Sorcha zum See, zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann, dem Briten. Das Licht ihrer Laterne zeigt mir, wie sie eine Weile das Ufer absuchen, bis Sorcha meine drei Symbole findet, meine Symbole des Abschieds.

„Leb wohl, kleine Schwester", flüstere ich beinahe lautlos. Einen letzten Blick zu Sorcha werfend, wende ich mich ab und setze meinen Weg fort. Während ich immer tiefer in den Schutz des Waldes fliehe, tauchen in meiner Erinnerung die Worte meines Bruders Conor auf, die er mir zuletzt gesagt hatte: _Du hast deine Reise noch kaum begonnen._

Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Aber wie soll ein Zwischengeschöpf wie ich, das weder zu der einen, noch zu der anderen Welt gehört, eine Zukunft haben?

Irgendwann bin ich so weit gelaufen, daß ich nicht mehr weiter kann.

Erschöpft vom vielen Nachdenken und von meiner Flucht lasse ich mich auf den Steinen am Rande eines verborgenen Teiches nieder. Allmählich gelingt es mir, meinen Geist zu entspannen. Instinktiv spüre ich, daß dies ein Ort der Zuflucht ist. Niemand wird mich hier finden. Unvermittelt dringen lautlose Worte in mein Bewußtsein, klar und unmißverständlich.

_Sei du selbst. Du weißt, wer du bist._

Vor meinen Augen, auf der Wasseroberfläche, entsteht das Bild zweier Kinder, das tief in meiner Erinnerung festsitzt. Sorcha und ich, Hand in Hand, wie wir die Schwäne beobachten. Das Bild verändert sich; ein Mädchen mit rotgoldenem Haar, ein kleinerer dunkelhaariger Junge, der sich beeilt, seine Schwester einzuholen. Sorchas Kinder. Die Antwort auf all meinen Schmerz, auf all meine Fragen, hat schon lange in meinem Unterbewußtsein geruht und ist nun erwacht.

Der Sinn meines Weiterlebens besteht darin, für meine Familie da zu sein, selbst wenn ich vielleicht nie wieder zu ihnen zurückkehre. Sorcha wird es spüren und ihnen sagen, daß ich lebe. Für sie bin ich Dunkelheit und Licht, Vergangenheit und Zukunft, Warnung und Hoffnung in einem.

_Ich bin Finbar, der Seher von Sevenwaters._


End file.
